


come on and have your way with me

by nightcrawlers



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Barebacking, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Remy provides, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawlers/pseuds/nightcrawlers
Summary: The target smirked at him, unmistakable red eyes glittering. In an accent thick as swamp water, he said, “What you want, Deadpool?”“Aw, Gambit, at least play along.” He used the blade to stroke the target’s shoulder-length hair. “This is gonna be fun.”





	come on and have your way with me

**Author's Note:**

> that's right bitch i'm back  
> title from 'sink into me' by taking back sunday

“God fucking dammit, dude.” Wade Wilson slumped against a shabby brick wall, breath hot and damp inside his mask. It was a muggy, sticky-sweet-scented night, drenched in moonlight and a host of biting insects. “Oh, and I’ve been thinking, ‘dude’ feels so impersonal. Can’t you give me something to work with? Your dog’s name? The name of that hairy mole on your neck?”

“Cut the shit, Deadpool,” the deep voice growled in his earpiece. “We’ve got eyes on the target.”

“Well, that’s the good news. The bad news is I’m gonna need an extra ten percent. I think my balls have sweated through the suit.”

“I’m sending you his location. Make it clean.”

“To be discussed, I guess,” Wade muttered, tugging out the earpiece and tossing it over his shoulder.

He ducked into an alley that smelled suspiciously like piss, tracking the blue dot on his cellphone. He’d met this particular target once before, and from what Wade knew of him, a run-down bar in a New Orleans back alley was exactly the kind of place he’d frequent. The bar turned out to be even grimier than expected, and no one batted an eyelid at Wade, fully suited and armed down to the spare bullet in his asshole. 

The target wasn’t hard to spot. Laughing at some joke the pretty bartender had made, teeth flashing in the low lighting. That chiselled profile, that auburn hair, that _ass_ …Fuck. Wade was getting distracted. 

Slamming a knife into the bar inches from the target’s fingers, he said, “Hey, handsome. Come here often?” 

The target smirked at him, unmistakable red eyes glittering. In an accent thick as swamp water, he said, “What you want, Deadpool?”

“Aw, Gambit, at least play along.” He used the blade to stroke the target’s shoulder-length hair. “This is gonna be fun.”

Gambit met his eyes. “Call me Remy.”

“In that case, Wade.” He offered a hand. Remy shook it, still looking amused. “Wanna take this somewhere more private?”

“Anyt’in’ for you, _cher_.” 

The street behind the bar was littered with trash bags, the air ripe with stale whiskey and rotting fish heads. Remy lit a cigarette, eyes flicking up and down the tight fit of Wade’s suit. “So, what brings you to New Orleans?”

“Actually, I’m looking for this devastatingly sexy Cajun guy with a penchant for explosives. Maybe you know him?” 

“We mighta crossed paths.” He shrugged, shuffling a pair of playing cards between two fingers. “What you gonna do wit’ him once you get him?”

Reaching for his holster, Wade said, “Depends if he behaves.” 

A card, glowing red like an ember, hit him with a pop, blowing his abdomen apart before his fingers closed on the gun. Wade groaned, spewing hot stomach acid as he clutched at the remains of his guts. “You fuck. You lowlife, white trash, swamp rat piece of shit.” He cocked his gun, flesh already closing around the smouldering wound. “That was a new suit.” 

Remy kicked the gun out of his hand, shattering the bones in Wade’s wrist for good measure. “You wanna try dat again?” 

“You’re goddamn right I do.” Using the arm that still functioned, he drew one of the wicked, curved swords he carried crossed over his back. “Any next of kin I should notify? Girlfriend? Sugar daddy? God, I need new material.” He swung the blade, which Remy dodged.

“Here I was t’inkin’ you just missed me,” Remy said, pouting as he threw another card, bringing part of the wall down inches from Wade’s skull.

“Well, that too.” With a swift knock to the chest, Wade had Remy pinned against the bricks, a blade at his throat. “Do you wanna make out now? I really wanna make out now.” 

He flinched when Remy’s long, nimble fingers touched his face, pushing back the lower half of his mask. Running his hands over the scarred, cratered surface of Wade’s chin. 

“Damaged package, fully functional content,” Wade promised, breathless. 

Remy kissed him. The sword clattered to the concrete as Wade wrapped both arms around him, thinking of nothing except getting his tongue as far in the other mutant’s mouth as possible. When he eventually drew back for air, Wade said, “God _damn_. How come we haven’t done this before?”

“You tell me, _cher_.” Remy leaned in close, his breath teasing Wade’s ear as his hand inched towards his crotch. “Not like Remy ain’t t’rown you a little bait.” 

“You – _oh_.” He pressed harder into Remy’s hand as he squeezed his cock softly. It was longer than he liked to admit since he’d been touched like that. 

Their mouths collided again. Remy’s free hand made an attempt at peeling back the rest of Wade’s mask, but Wade slapped it away. 

“Want me to go down on you?’ He said eagerly, tugging at Remy’s pierced earlobe with his teeth. “I’d let you fuck me, but I just ate like, six enchiladas and things are a real fucking mess down there. Also, I’m about to cum in my pants like a teenager, so whatever you want, make it quick.”

Remy didn’t hesitate. “Want you inside me.”

“Jesus Christ, I was hoping you’d say that.” He slipped open Remy’s belt buckle, coaxed his sinfully tight jeans down his thighs. “Gonna make you feel so good, baby.”

He shed his gloves, curled a hand around Remy’s cock and began to stroke it, making the other mutant gasp and curse. Then, with a grunt, he lifted Remy off the ground. “Wrap your legs around me, yeah? That’s it.” He slid a finger into his own mouth, pressed it between Remy’s cheeks. “You ready?”

“Ain’t my first Mardi Gras,” Remy said dryly. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He slipped inside, groaning at the tight heat enveloping him to the knuckle. “That feel OK?”

Remy nodded, eyes shut tight. “Feels good.” 

“You want another one?” 

“ _S’il tu plais._ Wade. Fuck me.” 

“Whoa there, Cajun Spice. Gotta prep you for the big guy,” Wade said, easing another finger in alongside the first. 

He huffed a laugh. “You sure got a big ego, my friend.”

“Aren’t you one to talk.” He moved his fingers in a soft stroking motion, drawing a sweet little moan out of Remy. That alone was fireworks in the pit of Wade’s stomach. “Can you take one more for me?”

Remy shook his head, messy hair falling over his face. “’m ready. Want you now.” 

“Whatever you want, babe.” He pulled his cock through his zipper, gently pushing the head against Remy’s entrance.

“Wait.”

Wade drew back, startled. Remy landed lightly on his feet, took a step closer in the moonlight.

“Take de mask off.” 

He laughed, a sick feeling gnawing at his chest. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“I wanna see your face.” 

“Trust me, you don’t.” 

“Wade.” Remy touched his chin again, his eyes suddenly soft. “Please?”

Slowly, not quite hiding the tremble in his hands, Wade reached for the hem of his mask. “Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” 

He kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting Remy to see the shame that burned in them. 

Then, gently, Remy’s voice said, “I don’t see a problem here.” 

Wade kissed him so hard he knocked him back against the wall. “God, Swamp Rat, please say you still want to fuck me.” 

“Not if you keep callin’ me dat, _homme_.” Remy flicked him playfully in the nose. “Yes. Preferably now.” 

Wade slid his hands under Remy’s thighs, hoisting him up again. “Can’t believe I was gonna kill you. Really, I’m so embarrassed, you should let me take you for dinner some time – “

Remy cut him off with another fierce kiss. “Shut up an’ give it to me.”

“I’d be honoured.” He spat in his palm, used it to slick his cock, and pushed the head inside. Remy let out a breath he’d been holding, squeezing Wade’s ass in encouragement.

Wade pressed his forehead against the other mutant’s, closing his eyes to hide the wetness in them as he sheathed himself to the hilt. It had been too long since he’d had a raw human moment like this; since he’d given someone pleasure, felt someone’s skin on his own. And Remy was so fucking beautiful right then, all sweaty hair and long-lashed, half-lidded eyes. Wade Wilson wasn’t worthy of someone like Remy LeBeau. 

His body remembered the movements, rocking his hips first gently, then harder until Remy was a mess, saying Wade’s name like a prayer. Wade wrapped a hand around his cock, giving it a couple of firm strokes to bring him over the edge, pressing their mouths together as he felt Remy spurt warmly over his fingers. His own legs were beginning to give out, the tight heat inside him coming to a peak.

Remy curled a hand around the back of Wade’s neck. “Cum for me, _cher_.” 

He let out a moan that was almost a sob as he felt his orgasm wash over him.

They both slid to the ground, panting. Brain foggy, Wade pulled Remy into a hug, pressed his face into his neck, breathing in sweat and whiskey. “Please.” He felt his voice crack. “Please don’t go.” 

And to his amazement, Remy squeezed him back, running a hand over Wade’s pockmarked scalp. “Remy ain’t goin’ nowhere.” 

“What now?” Wade said feebly. “You a champagne and rose petals kinda guy?”

Remy rolled his eyes. “Funny.”

“Oh, yeah, that was totally a joke. Wanna go beat up a bad guy?”

That wicked smile again. “Now you talkin’ my language.” 

A vibration from inside Wade’s suit startled them both. Swiping up his phone, he threw off any semblance of vulnerability and answered. “Hey, babe, what are you wearing?” 

“ _Deadpool_ ,” hissed the voice on the line. “I need a report on LeBeau.” 

“He’s pretty good. How are you?” 

“Jesus Christ, you’re annoying. Is the target taken care of?”

“Oh, he definitely is,” said Wade, giving Remy a salacious wink. “What are you doing tonight? Maybe we could grab a drink, celebrate… I’ll bring a friend. It’ll be a party.”

“Go fuck yourself, Pool.” 

“OK, see you there,” Wade chirped happily, hitting the red button before his client could say another word. Getting swiftly to his feet, he offered a hand down to Remy. “Let’s smoke this scumbag.” 

Remy grinned. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://nightccrawlcr.tumblr.com)
> 
> listen to the playlist for this fic on [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/11161938084/playlist/1kbOFxIuLCushhOgYHYu3N)


End file.
